


Revolution of Wings

by Cali_Cat_Girl



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter, M/M, Protective Wade, Slow Burn, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_Cat_Girl/pseuds/Cali_Cat_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the world was different. Although most people take pride in their difference it only a great thing to have when people accept said differences. The world is after all filled with prejudice. It wasn’t fair, but then again what in life is. Everyone had wings, but every person’s wings were different. So many stereotypes came with a person’s wing, so many first impressions made because of what you had growing on your back. The history of wing manners has changed through out history and now another era is about to begin.</p>
<p>Peter Parker was born with black wings and keeps it a secret from everybody due to the prejudice still present for certain wing types. Wade Wilson has legendary wing and a purpose. Where will this revolution bring our hero and mercenary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Request

**Author's Note:**

> Wade is more serious and less crazy in this chapter and it will be explained why later.

Peter Parker point of view 

Everyone in the world was different. Although most people take pride in their difference it only a great thing to have when people accept said differences. The world is filled with prejudice. It wasn’t fair, but then again what in life is. I thought about this as I fixed my wing restraints. Everyone had wings, but every person’s wings were different. People are born with wings, and as they got older, their wings begin to develop the same as their body. However, as evolution continued it became rare for people actually to fly with their wings and new types of wings began to appear. Only a few amounts of people could use their wings to fly, but that depended on the individual’s size and wing types. These changes in wings are what lead to prejudice and stereotypes. If a man had colorful hummingbird wings, they must be gay. If a woman had peacock wing, then she must go into modeling and not be very smart. If a person had butterfly wings, then they must be delicate. So many stereotypes came with a person’s wing, so many first impressions made because of what you had growing on your back. The history of wing manners has changed throughout history. In the Victorian era, it was improper to show your wings unless to family members and your mate; the parents usually arranged the mating. Those who didn’t know how to hide their wings were considered prostitutes and low lives. Back then there was also only a few wing types known. However as people explored the world they started to categorize all the different wing types, each culture having their own mannerism for their wings. Soon it became less strict on hiding one’s wings; it became acceptable to have them tucked against their spine. Their wings visible, but not presenting. As time moves on, the changes become radical. Wings were being released in public without shame or consequence. Freedom people chanted until that era died down as well. It was not a crime to expand your wings in public, but some still found it rude. Some jobs even required exposed wings, such as modeling and law enforcement. Times have changed, some for the better. However, judgments from wings are at an all time high.

After I had made sure that my wings were secure, I adorned my Spiderman costume. Already feeling confidence flooding through my veins. Not thinking twice I shot a web to the closest building ready to patrol. ‘Who needed wings,’ I thought, webbing from building to building. It wasn’t long until I picked up trouble.

“Leave us alone” I heard someone shout, the voice coming from one of the many allies’s of New York. ‘How cliché can we get trouble in a dark ally.’ I thought, not wasting any time as I swung faster towards the sound of a scuffle. Perching myself on top of the building, I looked down to assess the situation. Have had to many broken ribs from being what was it Cap said “to quick to fire” I don’t know some old saying like that. I looked to see two girls standing against three larger men each probably in their late 30’s. There was an older girl probably fourteen or so, standing in front of what I assume is her little sister. The three older men were approaching the girls.

“We just want to see your sister’s wings is all,” One of the men said, his voice slurred from alcohol, his wings twitching in agitation.

“That’s none of your concern,” the older girl snaps pushing, the smaller girl behind her, her wings flaring out to shield the younger one.

“She’s a crow ain’t she?” another man asked taking a step, his brown wings raising slightly ready for a fight. ‘A crow’ I thought, inching closer to the men, not wanting to give away my position. ‘Hate crime’ I thought, a growl in my throat, my wings pushing against their restraints.

“Fuckin good for nothing crows” The last man growls his brown, red tinted wings are flaring.

“We don’t want any trouble.” The older girl shouted her voice was starting to waver, but her brown falcon wings twitching as if she wasn’t sure whether she should retaliate the flare with her own or take a less aggressive approach. She was a skinny thing, a bit tall for a fourteen-year-old, she had white skin, and from here it looked like dirty blonde hair. As for her sister, I couldn’t see anything seeing as how she was pushing her sister’s back, her wings clutched to her spine.

“Don’t you know girl, crow’s are nothing, but trouble.” It all happened in a moment, and it took me a while to actually understand what was going on. The men had moved towards the girls, the elder girls wings flared to an impressive width, the little girl giving a shriek of fear, and just as I was about to jump in a snarky comment on the tip of my tongue a large man crashed into the ally.  
The man stood tall a good six footer, broad shoulders that were tense, a menacing aura radiating off of him, and large scaled wings flaring out completely blocking the two girls from view. “Emily take your little sister home.” The man growled.

“But-”

“Take her home,” The man growled wings were rising a bit higher. The girl nodded tucking in her wings as she turned to pick up her little sister rushing out of the ally.

“So you guys want to pick on little kids do you?” The man growled again, taking a step forward.

“Kid was a crow” The man with red tinted wings spat.

“And you’re a jackass,” The Newcomer says.

“What did you say?” The man shouted his red tinted wings fully expanded, but not nearly as big as the newcomers. Suddenly all three man tried to attack the stranger. This newcomer was ferocious. His movements were swift and precise. It wasn’t until I heard a sickening crack from one of the men’s arm that I jumped into the fray, only to see the larger man smash the head of the brown winged man up against the wall. Only one man was left standing and when he tried to run the man pulled out a gun. I quickly webbed the gun pulling at it, in hopes of taking out of his hand, but his grip was firm -which was suspiring, seeing as how I have superhuman strength- so all it did was throw off his aim. The man tripped over his own feet as he heard the shot which made him accessible to the web.

The man with the gun turned towards me, and it wasn’t until now that I finally recognized this man. The red and black outfit that was so similar to my own, but with much more weapons strapped to it.

“Deadpool,” I say, slightly surprised.

Deadpool seemed to be squinting at me, pulling the webbing off his gun. “You mind,” he says venom still in his voice “I’m in the middle of something.”

“I’m not gonna let you kill him,” I say, a shiver running down my spine at the danger coming from the mercenary. I had only meet Deadpool a few times, and every time he was a goofy ball of chaos. Killing and causing mayhem where ever he goes, but he was usually not this intimidating. Not this serious. Always talking, always rambling, but now he seemed like a whole new person. By know he would be gushing over me -er well Spiderman, mostly ogling my ass and declaring his love for me.

“Fucker deserves it,” He says gun still in hand, but pointed on the ground.

“That doesn’t mean you can kill him,” I say, no matter how much I hate prejudice of wings; I couldn’t let Deadpool kill him.

“So when he attacks another kid, what’s gonna happen?” He says fully turning towards me his wings still raised, a challenge. I had never actually seen Deadpool’s wings before. Only heard about them from Clint and on Shield reports. The sun was starting to set, but this close I could make them out. I must be more tired then I thought if I couldn’t tell it was Deadpool right away. Deadpool’s large dragon wings were legendary. Large red scaled dragon wings with thick black scales lying over the ridges of the bones of his wing, small patches of gold scales scattered about. He had three phalanges on each wing with large talons resting on each. Dragon wings were the rarest types around the world, only ten people have been known in history to have dragon wings.

“It’s not gonna happen again; he’s going to jail.” I say, my spider-senses quite so I knew I wasn’t in danger…yet.

Deadpool laughed, “You really believe that web-face.” Now I know Deadpool was angry if he wasn’t calling me Baby Boy. “Last time I checked scaring two kids wasn’t against the law. Maybe be put away for drunken misconduct.”

“They went after that little girl because she was a crow, that’s a hate crime,” I argue, my spider-senses suddenly tingling even though it was a bit dull.

“What crime Spidey?” Deadpool asks looking around the alley dramatically. “Nothing happened to her. No crime was committed, they didn’t touch her, they didn’t assault her try to clip her wings, they scared her. No crime, No time.” He growls out. “Doesn’t matter that this fucker has a knife, that he would have pulled it on a little girl, and we both know that they would have used it on her.” Just as I was about to respond Deadpool raised his gun and fired. My eyes widened not because of the gunshot, but because my spidey-sense was still only a dull humming sensation. I jumped attaching myself to the ally wall. Only to hear a screech of pain, looking down I noticed the guys on his knees shot in the stomach screaming in pain a knife on the ground beside him. ‘Deadpool was protecting me.’ I thought, blinking in confusion. I dropped next to the bleeding man.

“Deadpool you can’t-” looking over only to see the Merc with the mouth gone ‘How can a man that big move so quietly.’

“Help…Help” the man says below me gripping my leg. I kicked him off.

“You’ll live,” I said, looking at the wound. “I’m calling the cops, and they will take you to the hospital, but the next time I see you picking on a crow or a raven or any other wing type I won’t stop Deadpool from taking care of you.” It was a lie, a big fat lie, but he didn’t need to know that. Not wanting to be here any longer, I webbed myself away and called 911. Other then that run in with Deadpool it was a pretty quite night. A few muggings here and there, two attempts at grand theft auto, and one small liquor store robbery. It was only 11:00 so the night was still young. I stopped on one of the higher buildings in New York, taking a small break as I listened to the bustling city.

I heard the sound of a swoosh and didn’t bother to turn. No spidey-sense was tingling, no danger. Besides I had a pretty good idea I knew who it was. If the deep sound of wings closing wasn’t a hint, the smell of tacos was. I felt a presence behind me and did my best not to turn around, a white bag appearing in front of my face. “It’s a peace offering,” Deadpool says, dropping the bag in my lap, it still warm.

“Tacos don’t make up for shooting someone Deadpool.” I snap, my resolve crumbling as the smell of tacos hit my nose.

“Well I can’t say I’m sorry,” Deadpool says, sitting beside me “Cause if you didn’t show up I probably would have unalive them.” He says, sighing.

“Probably?” I say snorting, “You would have.”

“Maybe,” he says, sternly. Something was different about Deadpool, and I wasn’t sure if it was good or not.

“You seem different,” I say, moving the white bag off my lap refusing to accept the bribe.

“Feel different.” He says. We were silent for a moment, and it was odd that the Merc with a mouth wasn’t talking. Is this the real Deadpool? Was he cloned? Was it an alien? Deadpool sighed, “Listen two days from now something big is going to happen. You and the Avengers better be ready cause its going to be big.” He says emphasizing big with a hand gesture.

“What’s going on Deadpool?” I asked nerves on high alert at this new warning.

“Can’t tell you, but…” He sighs again “you got to believe me in two days shit is going to go down. It needs all hand on deck, you, the Avengers, and hell maybe even the X-men. A lot of people could get hurt.”

“What is it?” I asked, again. Deadpool just shook his head. “You can’t stop it.”

“Already tried, my hands are tied baby boy.” Well, we are back to baby boy so we can’t be on that bad of terms.

“Hint then, a band of mercenaries, alien invasion, new super villain.” Deadpool shook his head.

“Its worse,” he says grimly, “I can’t go into to much detail, I gave my word, but it’s huge.”

“Your word? Your working with them” I snapped, ready to web Deadpool and throw him to the avenger.

“It’s complicated.”

“Then uncomplicated it” I snapped, but Deadpool didn’t move. He didn’t respond. He was calm and severe, and that worried me. I knew Deadpool was in the military it said so on his file, but I never believed it. How can someone so goofy be in the military? “Two days from now,” I ask, watching as Deadpool nodded. “What time?”

“Around noon.”

“Where”

“Don’t know.”

“So you want me to get the Avengers together to deal with a threat that I don’t know exactly what it is, that could take place anywhere around this city because you say something big is gonna happen.”

“Yup,” he says popping the P.

“Why should I?”

“Because you’re a hero.” He says to face me, his mask facing mine. The white patches of his eyes seem to narrow at me “You won’t risk people getting hurt…even if some of them deserve it.” He growls, but continues “You don’t want to believe me fine, then don’t, but when I do what I feel is right which mean if I unalive someone, don’t get your spandex all twisted cause I gave you a shot.”

“You can’t expect me to call the Avengers-” Deadpool stood up.

“Forget it then; I’ll deal with it myself.” Deadpool’s wings twitched in agitation, but he seemed more agitated at the situation then at me.

“Deadpool wait,” I said, standing up as well. “I um-” I groaned, “Fine I’ll talk to the Avengers, I make no promises on their help though.”

Deadpool gave a dry chuckle “Its not me that going to need their help.” His wing shifted behind him, ready to take flight.

“Deadpool tell me, though, who were those girls in the ally?” Deadpool’s shoulder’s tensed, his wings stilled. “You called one Emily. You knew them.”

“So?”

“Who are they?”

“None of your concern.”

“You know them. You were protecting them.”

“You protect everyone in this city, do you know all of them?”

“Why are you so defensive?”

Deadpool sighs “Just get that info to the Avengers and be ready. Don’t worry about the two girls.” Before I got a chance to reply, Deadpool took off. I could feel my own wings twitch wanting to go after him. I rolled my shoulders, counted to ten, and the fidgeting stopped. I sat back on the ledge on contemplated what happened. The bag of tacos still sitting there, I refused to eat them, my stomach grumbled in protest. I looked around making sure Deadpool was gone before sighing to myself and rolling up my mask to eat. As I chewed on a taco, I wondered just what I would need to say to get the Avengers to help. ‘What did I get myself into’ I thought, as I finished the rest of the tacos, and went back on patrol.


	2. You're a...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Boxes is italics  
> White Boxes is Bold 
> 
>  The Boxes are mean.  
> Also the father of the two kids are the based the character from the movie Deadpool.

I took to the sky longer than I probably should have, the voice in the back of my head telling me that I should check on the girls, but the urge to unalive someone was still there, and I knew I couldn’t return home until the craving for blood went away.

 _‘We could take out some drug dealer, there always bad_ ’ yellow says

 **‘Fuck drug dealer, let's take a job and make some money’** white responses

“We can’t leave,” I answered back. “We have a job to do here.”

 **“Pfft one that we aren’t even getting paid for.** ”

 _“HOW ARE WE GONNA PAY FOR TACOS_ ” Yellow screamed, causing me to cringe.

“We’re rich. We have enough money to buy enough tacos for a lifetime” I answered flying further and further into the sky, the building of New York no longer visible. Even with my suit being insulated I could tell the sky was starting to get cold. More force being pumped into my wings to keep going.

**“That’s not the point. We haven’t taken a job for ages and why because this jackass wants to play daddy.”**

“That’s not what this is,” I hissed, pushing my wings to work harder, even as it got colder and the air was getting thinner.

 _“Oh, then what is it? Hmm is it guilt does our little idiot feel guilty”_ yellow teased, laughing.

**“Well it is his fault, if he hadn’t blown up the weapon X facility, their dad wouldn’t have died strapped to his chair. Do you remember? Do you remember his pathetic face when he called out to you.”**

_“I can I can. It’s looked so sad, and it was practically saying save me don’t let me die.”_

“ENOUGH” I shouted, my voice hoarse from the lack of air. Ice was starting to form on my wings and skin, but even with the numbness of frostbite, I could feel the warmth of my healing factor already starting to take effect. My wings unable to move from the amount of ice on them, it didn’t take long for me to start falling.

**“So what’s the plan Deadpool you play house for a bit and then what? It's not like they really love you, they just need you.”**

“ _Your big fat bank account and your muscle. After all, without you, poor little Samantha won't be around much longer.”_

“Its just a job” I mutter feeling the cold rush of the wind push against me, the frost bite on my fingers already gone, my wings only able to twitch, still too frigid to move.

**“No, it's not.”**

_“You care about them”_

**“Haven’t you learned Wade?”**

_“ No one cares about you_ ”

**“And no one ever will.”**

_“Look at you; you’re ugly._ ”

**“ You’re a monster ”**

_“You’re ugly.”_

**“ You’re stupid ”**

_“You’re ugly.”_

**“You’re crazy.”**

_“ You’re u-”_

**“WE GET IT HE IS FUGLY. Geez, pick another insult already.”**

_“Why that’s the only one I really need.”_

The two boxes were going back and forth arguing with each other, picking apart every bad characteristic I have and White was right there were a lot. “Doesn’t matter what you fuckers think,” I say, feeling the tips of my wings constrict having enough control to flip myself over. Huh, the ground was a lot closer than I thought. I had flown out to New York, but I wasn’t sure where exactly I was falling to. “This is just another job, and once it's done, I’m gone.”

I could tell that the boxes were ready for a comeback, but it was interrupted as my head shattered upon impact. The snickering of the boxes quiet, darkness sweeping through my mind quickly and I savored this moment of silence before everything went black.

I don’t know how long it was when I woke up, but my wings had wrapped themselves around me sometime during my healing. I groaned rubbing my temples at a large headache I still had, feeling the stickiness of dry blood on the back of my mask and upper shoulders. “Great I have to clean up before I go.”

It took me a lot longer to stand then I would have liked, but cracking my neck and stretching my shoulders I took off. My wings were more than ready for another flight; it was already night time so no one could really see me as I scanned the area. After a while, I realized that I was in Queens. Without thinking, I went to the closest safe house, which was more of an entire apartment building rather than a house. “Get cleaned up and then go visit the girls,” I muttered landing on the roof roughly.

A door swung open and without thinking my wings flared in warning, gun already in hand pointed at the target. Only to hear a startling stop and a quiet “Deadpool.” It was a kid. I lowered my gun, pushing my finger hard against my temple. That’s right Queens safe house got converted into the girl’s home.

“Deadpool,” the same voice asked, I looked over to the seven-year-old girl with strawberry blonde hair and vibrant honey brown eyes, pitch-black wings fluttering behind her. Speaking volumes of how confused she was.

“Hey, Sammy girl,” I say as calmly as I can. The girl smiles, her wings perking up, completely ignoring the danger she was in only moments ago.

“Your back,” she says running to my side. She was still small enough that I could pick her up.

“Yah I’m back.” She hugs me tightly around the neck before pulling away sharply her hands covered in red. “You’re bleeding.” She screams I cringe her voice doing nothing for my headache. “You have to go see momma. Your hurt-” She was starting to rant, her wings flapping a bit in anxiety.

“Calm down SamSam. It's already healed no need to get your momma.” Sam pouts staring at the red on her hands before wiping them on the front of my suit.

“Hey”

She crossed her arms “Good cause I don’t think momma’s home yet.”

“No, where is she?”

“Working late.”

“Ah well where-“ I was interrupted, by what I think was meant to be a growl.

”you're not supposed to get hurt.” She says, glaring at me the best she could.

It took me a moment to respond because of the adorableness in my arms, but I answered with a “Pfft I’m Deadpool,” walking towards the door to enter the apartment building. “Sammy-kins getting hurt comes with the mask.”

Sammy looked like she was about to say something when someone else entered the conversation. “Your back.” I looked over to see SamSam’s older sister, Emily.

“Yup,” I say putting Sam down on the ground. “Ran into Spidey thought I would talk to him.”

Sam grabbed my hand tugging on it excitedly “Is he gonna help with the-”

Before she could get too excited, I cut her off “I don’t know Sam; he said he would talk to the Avengers, though.” I could see that Sam was only getting more excited.

Emily stood where she was her mouth a firm line. “Come on Sammy lets get you back to bed, its way past your bed time.”

Sammy pouted, “Can Deadpool tuck me in?”

I froze for a moment my entire body tensing, thank the taco making God that Emily was here “Deadpool needs to go take a shower Sammy cause I can smell him from here.

“It’s the smell of justice,” I say taking a dramatic pose.

“Really cause justice smells like a dumpster,” Emily says, walking down the hallway to take her little sister who still hadn’t let go of my hand. “Come on little girl, time for bed, say goodnight.” Sam brings her two arms up meaning she wanted to get picked up. I do, and this time, she minds her hands being careful of the blood before she gives me a hug. “Night Deadpool.”

“Night little SamSam” The girl giggles and I put her down on the ground where she takes her sister’s hand, and they disappear down the hallway.

Before running into anyone else, I went to my room and took a shower, not wanting to explain to anyone why the blood was there in the first place. I let the warm water cascade down my hideous skin. It wasn’t bad today; it wasn’t blistering and red covered in sores. Just a bit sensitive and dry, taking advantage of this I took the bar of soap and cleaned as much of my skin as I could. I dried myself off with the most fluffy towel in the world, placing it around my waist and grabbing a smaller one to dry the rest of me off, before digging into my cabinet and pulling one of the emollient lotions out, covering as much of my skin as I could reach. Standing there for a moment to relish the cooling sensation it brings. Putting on sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt and another mask I walked outside my room to the kitchen, ready to raid the fridge, only to find a plate of tacos waiting for me.

“Those are for you.”

“Thanks, EmEm,” I say lifting up the bottom of my mask to eat, not bothering to turn around wanting to minimize the expose to my skin to the girls. They didn’t need to see my ugly mug.

“There was blood on Sammy’s hand, are you alright?”

I gave a weak laugh, “I’m Deadpool, I’m always alright.”

“No, you’re always alive. Being alive and being alright are two different things.”

“Look at you being Dr. Suess” I took a bite of my taco.

“Don’t you mean Dr. Phil?”

“Potato tomato,” I say, waving her off with my hand.

I heard the wood groan and knew that Emily was leaning against the doorway “You think Spiderman and the Avengers will help?”

“Not sure, we aren’t on the best of terms,” I say finishing one taco and grabbing the other, taking a bite.

“She wants to go,” Emily says, I stop chewing and put the unfinished taco down.

“Over my dead body” I hissed, my wings twitching wanting nothing more than to flare.

“If she wants to go, I’m taking her.” This time, I turned, facing Emily with my best glare, not bothering with my mask.

“Like hell, you are,” I shouted my wings were flaring out a bit. “Does your mother know?”

“I’m gonna talk to her after her shift in the hospital is over,” Emily says fearlessly her wings rising in a challenge. “She has ever right to go Deadpool.”

“No” I snap taking a step forward watching as her wings flare higher, unafraid.

“You can’t tell me what to do” She snaps her blue eyes flashing, her dark hair falling into her face as her face twists into a snarl. “You aren’t my father and Sammy is not your kid.” Inwardly I cringe, but on the outside, I gave nothing away. Thank you, special ops training.

“No but you are my responsibility, and you will not be going-”

“We’re going no matter what you or mom say. Let Sammy be a part of this, after all; it affects her the most.”

“Too dangerous” Keep your sentences short give nothing away.

“You will be there; you’ll protect us.” She argues crossing her arms.

“You aren’t going” and if that means I have to lock you in the basement, I will.

“So why can everyone else go if it’s so dangerous” Her feathers were starting to get ruffled the wings desperately trying to flare more, but can’t within the doorway.

“That’s their choice.”

“What about our choice?”

“You're too young to have a choice” I snapped.

“It's not fair” she shouts taking a step closer to me glaring us at me through her side bang.

I give a dry chuckle “Kid life ain’t fair” I say, moving my mask to cover the rest of my face. I moved to try and get out of the kitchen, but she wouldn’t move. “What happened to your sister’s disguise?” I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

This time, Emily cringed her wings lowering in a droopy motion. “Her class was having a water balloon fight.” She starts dropping her eyes, no longer looking as defiant as she did a second ago. “The spots we painted on her this morning were starting to wash away by the time I went to pick her up. I think some people at school may know…” Great, I’ll have to do something about that. “I tried to get her home as fast as possible without anyone seeing, but those guys caught us as we were trying to get the bus.”

“Why did you duck in an alley?” Emily was rubbing her arm embarrassed.

“I thought I might have had extra paint in my backpack. I didn’t.”

“What would have happened if I didn’t get there in time?” No one answered because we knew what would have happened to many flashes of what happened to other ravens and crows passing by my mind.

“But you did,” she says looking up at me with her big blue eyes, the same eyes as her father. The same expression to, that help me stare. “You’re our hero.”

“Kid you’ll find out soon enough, I’m nobodies hero.” We heard the front door open a small “I’m home.” Not a second later Emily was running into her mom’s arms, her mother an average 5'2 Mexican woman with extraordinary hope and perseverance. Her mother name was Yessica and had light brown hair and dark brown eyes, which stood out against her pink nurse scrubs. “Emily, what’s wrongs? What happened?” Emily said nothing just hugged her mother tighter. I watched as she soothed Emily’s hair back with her hand the kitchen light catching the same gold band on her finger. I felt like I was going to throw up.

“Deadpool what happened?” She asks, her eyes turning towards me not with an accusation, but confusion.

“Talk to your daughter; I’m going to bed.” And before she could ask any more questions, I walked back to my room.

 _“Did you hear what she called him_ ” yellow snort.

“ **You a hero? Don’t make me laugh, you’re a monster, a mercenary.”**

 _“Could you imagine it though him a hero_ ” more laughs.

Both of the boxes started to cackle; I looked at the gun lying on the nightstand. I thought about bringing it to my head just to get a little quieter, but then I thought about Sammy finding me that way. About Sammy’s hand covered in more of my blood. I placed the gun back on the nightstand and lied down on my bed. Listening to the boxes laugh at the idea of me being a hero until I grabbed a little vial of cyanide from within the nightstand. A lot less messes. I downed it in one gulp, putting the bottle back in the nightstand and waited for the darkness to make everything silent again.


	3. Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. 2016 was a bad year for me, but I'm happy to be back and with a little luck be posting more.

Peter point of view

 

It has been two days since I had last seen Deadpool and to say that I was on edge was an understatement. The entire two days I had been stressed and no matter what I did to try and distract myself homework, patrol, taking a picture for the Bulge, it always went back to Deadpool. ‘The next time I see him, I'm gonna deck him.' I thought putting on my Spiderman suit, ready to meet all the Avengers at the tower.

It had taken a lot of work, but I got most of the Avengers to agree to stay free for today. Tony refused to believe a word of Deadpool’s warning, so he was currently in San Diego, even Captain American was skeptical, but Clint assured us that Deadpool wouldn't have asked for help unless he needed it. With Clint on board, Natasha agreed to help, and Captain had no choice, but to believe the mercenary. Hell, even Barnes said that he would stay in the tower and keep an eye on the surveillance cameras around the city.

 By the time I reached the tower it was 10:00 in the morning, Deadpool said if anything happened it would happen around noon. Clint was waiting for me with a communication device.

"Nat and Cap are already in the city, checking for any trouble. Barnes has been checking videos since this morning." Clint says, putting on his leather jacket picking up a silver briefcase.

For a moment I paused "You believe him right?" I asked, finally feeling the anxiety. If I was wrong, this could be terrible. Not only would it stop any chance of me joining the Avengers, but it would show just how gullible I am. But if I was right…

Clint sighed putting on his signature shades "Wade is a complicated character. He's…" Clint sighed "eccentric, but he's a good guy. You don't go through what he has without some baggage."

"I read the file, Clint," I said, not liking the lecture I was getting.

"Reading the file and dealing with the real thing are two different things," Clint says, with a bit of a bite. "For the Intel though I believe it, and if Deadpool had come to me, I wouldn't have doubted it."

“Oh come on,” I said, not liking the guilt trip Clint was trying to lay on me “Everyone knows that he’s not all there.”

"Let me tell you something Spiderman," Clint says walking to the elevator. "Deadpool may be insane, but he probably understands a lot more of what's going on in the world than any of us." The elevator shut and I was left alone on the top floor of the tower. I placed the earpiece in and attached the microphone to the inner part of my mask. “You take Times Square.” I hear Clint say.

I huff but do as I'm told swinging to Time Square. It was 11:45, and so far everything was quiet. No signs of trouble or even Deadpool. "Anything" Captain America asked through the earpiece.

"No," Natasha said followed by Clint's "negative."

"Nothing on the camera" Banner said "but there does seem to be more people in time square than usual. I'm getting a lot of footage of filled subway stations and streets."

“Spider-man anything?” Tony asked, sounding irritated.

As I opened my mouth to speak the TV’s around Time Square stopped playing the colors of the screen blurring together until it became static. “Well that can’t be good,” I muttered.

“Greeting people of New York” Suddenly a mask appeared on the screen it took a while to focus, but it was unmistakably a white skeleton mask on what seemed to be a gray screen. “Do not be alarms” the mask chuckled “I know that is hard to believe what with aliens and inhumans and all that, but we mean you no harm.”

"Cap," I ask into the earpiece, my spider sense still quiet.

“Banner” Captain asked, ignoring me.

"I can't find where it's coming from, but this isn't just playing here. There is one have one in LA, Chicago, Washington D.C. and this is playing live around the world.”

I blocked out the rest of the conversation as I paid attention to the screen. "Many of you know the prejudice that comes with wings, and some of you are privileged enough never to know the danger a wrong pair of wings can do. Not everyone can be that lucky." The camera zoomed out, and the skeletons wings came into focus. A large pair of bat wings flared, standing out against the gray background. "Some of you may know the Sanctuary." An image of what appeared to be a large compound appears on the screen. "A large complex meant to keep in all evil winged individuals bats, ravens, crows, hell you would be surprised at how many owls and woodpeckers we have. You stupid bastards make us fear what we are born with, make us hate what we are and you place us in this compound for our safety. How thankful we should be. You separating us from the public locking us away how sweet, well no more, we refuse to hide.” The voice was angry, and its tone was rising, and as menacing as he sounded I couldn't help, but sympathize with them. The Sanctuary came for me when I was younger, they were insistent, but Aunt May was stubborn. To this day I wasn't sure whom Aunt May called to let them leave me alone, but they never came back. The very next day Uncle Ben got me a wing harness to hide my wings.

The white mask appeared again. “Today we stand in your city peacefully. You will notice us, standing together with those who are above superstitious and stereotypes.” The screen went black as a symbol appeared. It was a circle of 6 different flared wings a crow, a bat and a raven where the top of the circle while the bottom was a dove, a falcon, and an owl.

“Spider-man” I heard Ironman yell.

“What?” I asked, still staring at the screen. My wings and heart fluttering, one trying to escape my rib cage and the other my wing harness.

“What’s happening out there?”

People started to swarm the roads taking off coats and harness. Wings were exposed left and right. Onyx bat wings flared up next to beautiful peacocks, and hummingbird wings fluttered next to Falcons. "It's a...I think it's a" My mind went blank as pure black wings appeared. "Crows" I muttered.

“We are on our way” Captain America barked.

"Wait wait" I shouted, "I don't think they mean any harm, I believe this is a protest."

“Your half right?” A new voice says into my earpiece.

“Deadpool” Ironman spat. “How did you get on this secure line?”

"Your half right Spidey baby, but it's so much more than a protest."

“Deadpool what’s going on?” Clint asked not a hint of hostility in his voice.

There was a long pause, and I open my mouth ready to call Deadpool out on theatrics when suddenly a scream could be heard below. Some people were joining the mob of clashed wings keeping the darker wings in the center, but others were running as fast as they could from the growing mob of wings acting as if death itself was upon them.

“What is this?” I muttered, swinging around the area. Never in my life seeing so many different wings exposed and together. It was beautiful. I stopped on building my eyes fixed on the only pair of falcon wings in the center of crows wings. I couldn't see anything about the owner of the falcon wings, just that on top of the wing holder was a little girl with blonde hair and small black wings stretched high, not at all afraid of her wings.

“It’s a revolution.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> First story on this site, feel free to give advice.


End file.
